Mayen Folwyn
' Mayen Folwyn' is the son of Francis, and Daria Folwyn making him a member of and following his betrayal of his family he became the Patriarch of House Folwyn, and the King of Antiva. Mayen Folwyn has no siblings and his birth caused serious harm to his mother which led to the main reason behind his father`s hatred towards him. Mayen Folwyn is married to Lauralye Folwyn of whom he loved deeply but his paranoia made him believe she was having an affair with Aldric Folwyn which eventually led to his part in the Coup of Antiva. Mayen Folwyn was born the first and only child of Francis, and Daria Folwyn of which his birth was extremely noteable as it nearly caused the death of Daria, and even though she recovered she was not able to have children anymore. This birth would lead to Mayen being hated by his father for most of his childhood, but as time wore on his father saw the error of his ways and tried to make things better even squring Mayen under him, but the damage was basically done as Mayen longed to get revenge against his father for all the years of outright cruel behavior towards him. Mayen Folwyn would be married to Lauralye Folwyn of whom was a beautiful lady from the rich lands of eastern Fereldran, and Mayen fell deeply in love with her. Mayen would begin to believe though in his jelousy that his cousin Aldric Folwyn was having an affair with his wife, and this led to his hatred of his cousin, as well as his growing bitterness towards his wife of whom also was unable to give him a child until after Mayen believed the affair with Aldric had begun. Mayen Folwyn would become influencial in Antiva when his cousin Clary discovered his bitterness, and used this to make him hate Aldric Folwyn, and this led to him becoming the figurehead of the Antiva Coup which would come to pass. Mayen Folwyn would be at the side of Lord Voldermorte during the Antiva Coup, and was personally responsible for killing Aldric`s wife, and his oldest daughter during the massacre in Bastion. Characteristics Appearance Mayen Folwyn would change everything about himself following his coruption by Clary Folwyn and one of the most distinct changes was his desire to look more northern Tevinter and thus he begin to wear heavy makeup and extravigent armor as a means of showing himself as more Tevinter then Antivan. History Early History Mayen Folwyn was born the first and only child of Francis, and Daria Folwyn of which his birth was extremely noteable as it nearly caused the death of Daria, and even though she recovered she was not able to have children anymore. This birth would lead to Mayen being hated by his father for most of his childhood, but as time wore on his father saw the error of his ways and tried to make things better even squring Mayen under him, but the damage was basically done as Mayen longed to get revenge against his father for all the years of outright cruel behavior towards him. Mayen Folwyn would be married to Lauralye Folwyn of whom was a beautiful lady from the rich lands of eastern Fereldran, and Mayen fell deeply in love with her. Mayen would begin to believe though in his jelousy that his cousin Aldric Folwyn was having an affair with his wife, and this led to his hatred of his cousin, as well as his growing bitterness towards his wife of whom also was unable to give him a child until after Mayen believed the affair with Aldric had begun. Mayen Folwyn would become influencial in Antiva when his cousin Clary discovered his bitterness, and used this to make him hate Aldric Folwyn, and this led to him becoming the figurehead of the Antiva Coup which would come to pass. Family Members Relationships Category:House Folwyn Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:Patriarch Category:Leader